swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Taktyki bitewne Thanva Ikariego
Uwaga! Dużo krwi, drastyczne sceny! Przed czytaniem zwróć uwagę na to, iż Thanv rzadko korzysta z wcześniej ustalonych taktyk, tylko zwykle wymyśla je na poczekaniu lub łączy swoją własną taktykę z ustaloną wcześniej. Taktyki podane w tym artykule to tylko punkty odniesienia do sposobów walki Mayahuela. Taktyka Azteckiej Drogi Taktyka Azteckiej Drogi polega na skitraniu się gdzieś w pobliżu wroga, w jakimś ciemnym miejscu, i czekanie na moment, gdy wróg zajmie się czymś, co go wciągnie. W tym momencie, zakrada się do przeciwnika i wbija się mu nóż w plecy kilka razy, aż ten nie zdąży zareagować. Gdy zareaguje, ucieka się do najbliższego thumb|330px|GDZIE MAM SIĘ UKRYĆ?!bezpiecznego punktu (najlepiej w jakimś rogu, gdzie jest ciemno i dość daleko). Jeśli wróg nie zareaguje, działa się od początku. Jeśli zareaguje, i pokuma się, gdzie jest jego przeciwnik (czyt. ty), oddaj w niego dwa strzały bronią palną lub dystansową, następnie zacznij wymierzać szybkie ciosy we wroga aż ten nie zginie, lub pozwoli ci na zyskanie dwóch sekund czasu, gdzie możesz znów się schować i rozpocząć kolejnymi strzałami bronią palną. Wszystko ponawiamy aż do śmierci przeciwnika. Etymologia "Aztecka Droga" ma oznaczać ścieżkę, po której ucieka się z miejsca na miejsce, by zyskać przewagę i się schować. Kiedy warto używać Taktyka Azteckiej Drogi nadaje się do walki w jaskiniach, lub słabo oświetlonych budynkach, gdyż tam znajdują się odpowiednie miejsca do przeprowadzenia całego ataku. Technika Szybkiej Śmierci Technika Szybkiej Śmierci polega na wejściu w jak najwyższy punkt, jak tylko się da, i strzelanie z dalekosiężnej broni palnej, typu karabin snajperski, w czułe punkty wroga (serce bądź mózg). Przeciętny thumb|304px|Skacząc też można strzelać :-)przeciwnik ginie po trzech strzałach. Jeśli przeciwnik zobaczy Cię, i się schowa, można zeskoczyć z wysokiego punktu (podczas upadku zalecane jest utrzymać równowagę i nie złamać karku) i zastrzelić go z mniejszej odległości, ewentualnie dobić mieczem. Etymologia Szybka Śmierć jest naprawdę szybka, dwa strzały to ok. 5 sekund, zaś jeśli wróg się opiera, ok. pół minuty. Czyli szybko. Kiedy warto używać Technika ta nadaje się na przeciwników którzy zadają duże obrażenia, ale mają małe HP. Idealna na otwartym terenie, w terenie zamkniętym nie można wejść na wysoki punkt i jest się podatnym na obrażenia. W przypadku, gdy przeciwnik jest odporny na kule nie jest to polecane. Jeśli przeciwnik również umie strzelać z broni palnej, trzeba zachować dużą ostrożność. Technika Wykańczania #1 - Wręcz Technika Wykańczania polega na osłabieniu przeciwnika, nie doprowadzenia go do zgonu. W tej technice podchodzi się do wroga od tyłu, jedną ręką poddusza się go, jednakże nie blokuje się całkowicie oddychania, drugą ręką spycha na dół. Jeśli przeciwnik się stawia, unika się jego ciosów. Jeśli ma broń, i nie da się unikać, można go puścić i rozpocząć walkę wręcz, którą zakańcza się w przypadku facetów przebiciem kroczy (jeśli opancerzone - rozstrzelaniem kroczy z broni palnej) lub w przypadku kobiet kilkoma trafionymi kopniakami w thumb|Tak to się robi w tej taktycebrzuch. Przeciwnik jest osłabiony i nie ma siły na walkę. Nie zabijamy go - jakbyśmy chcieli to zrobić, to można było to zrobić łatwiej... Etymologia Ehh, co tu dużo mówić. Nazwa wszystko wyjaśnia :-) Kiedy warto używać Techniki warto używać, gdy jest miejsce, by się ukryć przed wykonaniem ataku, a od ofiary chce się czegoś w zamian, np. informacji (technika jako sposób na przyciśnięcie osoby) lub gdy chce się udowodnić wyższość. Technika Wykańczania #2 - Bronią białą Do wroga nie podchodzimy od tyłu, można zacząć strzałem z broni palnej w stopę (osłabienie równowagi przeciwnika) lub z broni dystansowej w głowę (chwilowe ogłuszenie). Podbiegamy do wroga od przodu i szybko kończymy bitwę kilkunastoma szybkimi, lekkimi uderzeniami po kolanach. Jeśli przeciwnik ma zbroję, uderzaj w łączenia płyt w pobliżu kolan.frame|Podczas taktyki trzeba pamiętać, by nie poszatkować wroga Etymo... a, sru. Kiedy warto używać Technika jest skuteczna, gdy wroga nie da się zajść od tyłu. Reszta ma takie zastosowania, jak w Technice Wykańczania Wręcz. Podwodna Śmierć UWAGA! DRASTYCZNE! Bardzo brutalny sposób na zabicie ofiary. Jeśli ofiara nie potrafi oddychać pod wodą, wpycha się ją do wody. Używając siły i/lub przymusu, wpływa się z nią na głębokość, bierze się wdech i pod wodę. Tam siłuje się z ofiarą przez minutę lub dwie, wtedy ta traci siłę. Przy walce pod wodą warto pamiętać, by trzymać wroga oraz głębokość, oraz się nie męczyć, inaczej się nie uda. Zwykle ofiara dusi się już po minucie/dwóch, ale jeśli przeżyje, wypływa się z nią na powierzchnię wody (ok. 5/6 metrów głębokości) i zostawia się na powolny zgon, lub, jeśli ma się odpowiednio siły, można przeciwnika zadźgać (nie polecane, różne nie teges zwierzęta mogą zareagować dziwnie na krew). Wskazanym jednak jest wykonać lekką ranę w dowolnym miejscu, by ofiarę frame|Udało się.zeżarły rekiny. Jeśli ofiara potrafi oddychać pod wodą, należy zejść na ogromną głębokość, ok. 60 metrów, trzymając oddech w ustach. Samo zejście trwa około trzech minut, więc jest to bardzo niebezpieczne. Na tak dużej głębokości ofiara będzie miała problem z utrzymaniem odpowiedniego ciśnienia w płucach, przez co powinna się udusić. Jeśli ofiara wyrabia nawet na takiej głębokości, znaczy, że jest rybą, i trzeba ją po prostu zestrzelić harpunem. Etymologia Podwodna Śmierć nazywa się tak, jak się nazywa, gdyż stosuje się ją w bitwie podwodnej, a śmierć, bo ofiara ginie (pomińmy fakt, że w ogromnym cierpieniu) Kiedy warto używać Sposób pierwszy nadaje się na przeciwników, którzy skuteczni są tylko na lądzie; mają słabą wydajność płuc czy po prostu nie umieją pływać. Sposób drugi jest również na takowych przeciwników, lub na jakieś dziwne mutacje genetyczne typu syreny, no a trzeci na rybki ;-) Degeneracja W tej taktyce, ofiarę po prostu traktuje się promieniowaniem gamma ''(Thanv potrafi te promieniowanie wydobyć z własnej ręki, można jednak użyć poręcznej bomby neutronowej). Ofiara zapada na chorobę popromienną i powoli umiera. Warto pamiętać jednak, by dorzucić do bajeru trochę promieniowania przenikliwego - inaczej efekt będzie niezadowalający (ofiara może przeżyć zbyt długi czas) Etymologia thumb|324px|Na kobietach nie stosujemy, trzeba być dżentelmenem! Degeneracja ma oznaczać przenośne określenie "świecenia" napromieniowanej osoby, oraz to, że choroba popromienna nieznacznie degeneruje ciało (np. w konsekwencji genetycznej mutacje DNA i takie tam). Kiedy warto używać Degeneracja jest skuteczna, gdy nikomu nie spieszy się ze śmiercią wroga. To bezpieczna taktyka, bardzo trudno w niej o śmierć (chyba, że ktoś sam wejdzie w pole rażenia własnej bomby). Inne. * ''Thanv nie stosuje taktyk zabijających na dziewczynach, gdyż uważa to za niehonorowe. * Taktyki zabijające Thanv uznaje za konieczność. * Mayahuel rzadko używa taktyki zgodnej z dokładnym opisem, zazwyczaj coś modyfikuje dla ułatwienia sprawy. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon